koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jia Xu
Jia Xu (onyomi: Ka Ku) is a strategist who has been highly praised for his sly wit. He has been described as a person who "shares the same intellect as Chen Ping and Zhang Liang". He first served Dong Zhuo, followed by Li Jue and Zhang Xiu before surrendering to Cao Cao, and becoming Cao Pi's Grand Commandant. Though he was valued by the Cao family, it was said that Jia Xu was a suspicious individual who was never fully trusted by his masters. Jia Xu was against campaigning against Sun Quan, an advice that was unheeded, and later regretted by Cao Cao, and was largely responsible for stirring suspicion between Ma Chao and Han Sui. Prior to his Dynasty Warriors playable appearance, Jia Xu has been a Wei NPC since its second title. He is thirty-first place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and twenty-seventh in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in thirty-ninth. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Wei's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, he first appears as Zhang Xiu's right hand at Wan Castle. He subtly persuades Zhang Xiu to pretend surrender to the invading Cao Cao in order to lure them into a trap. The plan succeeds but Cao Cao manages to escape with Dian Wei's sacrifice. To avenge his bodyguard's death, Cao Cao invades Wan Castle with Xu Zhu's help. Again overcoming all of his traps, Jia Xu is defeated and at Cao Cao's mercy. Rather than slay him and avenge Dian Wei, Cao Cao allows Jia Xu to live on as his strategist. He acts as one of Cao Cao's strategists thereafter and is one of the generals who help Cao Cao's escape from Chibi. He takes command of the army at Tong Gate. His plan is to use Cao Cao and Han Sui's friendship to weaken the morale and loyalty of Ma Chao's army. His plan fails because Han Sui notices the treachery early. When Jia Xu personally threatens Han Sui's life, however, the enemy commander finally defects to Cao Cao. With Ma Chao's morale severely weakened by the betrayal, Jia Xu adds insult to injury when he defeats Ma Chao himself. From there on, Jia Xu is not mentioned any further. He is present in a few battles after Tong Gate as an enemy in other kingdom's Story Modes. Jia Xu's first Legendary Battle has him serve within Dong Zhuo's ranks. He protects his master from Lu Bu and Wang Yun's defection in the capital. His second Legendary Battle is another take on Wan Castle, this time from Jia Xu and Zhang Xiu's perspective. They strive to defeat Cao Cao, who has walled himself within the castle. Dynasty Warriors Next has Jia Xu make his appearance in the fourth chapter which has him seek an audience with Cao Cao to discuss the terms of Zhang Xiu's surrender. He invites the warlord to a banquet as a kind gesture, but in reality is plotting to kill him there. Dian Wei's interference, however, ruins the strategist's plan and leads to his immediate capture. Upon joining Cao Cao's forces, he proves himself an asset to his new liege by contributing to the war effort against Yuan Shao at Guandu. His feats include warding off enemy troops from Guandu Castle and advising his allies to take Yuan Shao's supplies. He is last seen in Wei's ending movie. Other chapters have him participate in the Battle of Xuchang where he hinders the player's progress. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Jia Xu mainly reprises his role from the previous installment. At Xiapi, Cao Cao places him as the strategist for the battle to test his abilities. After Lu Bu is defeated, Jia Xu participates in the battles of Guandu and Mt. Bailang. In Shu's hypothetical route Jia Xu and Sima Yi trap the invading Shu forces during their invasion on Luoyang. After Jiang Wei, Zhang Bao, and Ma Dai defeat Jia Xu in the throne room, he retreats to the courtyard to regroup with Cao Pi and Sima Yi as Shu reinforcements arrive. Ultimately the Wei forces are defeated and driven from the city. Jia Xu and Wang Yi are cut down alongside most of Wei's remaining officers during Shu's attack on Xuchang. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Jia Xu appears numerous times in Lu Bu's story. He first appears in Hulao Gate, as an ally, though upon Dong Zhuo's assassination, Jia Xu is the one who chases away Lu Bu. Whether or not his plans will succeed will depend on the choice to tame the tigers in the city or not. If the historical route is followed, he will later appear in Xiapi, being part of the attack group. Otherwise, he will appear as part of reinforcements for Yuan Shao in Guandu and in the final defense of Chang'an. Notably, he is the only member of Guo Si and Li Jue's coalition to survive the battle, although his status and whereabouts after Lu Bu ascends to the throne are unknown. He appears in one of Wei's Xtreme Legend stages. "Defense of Chang'an" has him work with Xu Huang and Wang Yi to repel Ma Chao's army which is supported by Zhang Lu. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Jia Xu serves as Nu Wa's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, he and his entourage invade the post at Dongkou under the assumption that the defenders were sided with Da Ji. They defeat Kanbei's party, but their mistake led to their own deaths when the serpent army overpowered them. With future Hanbei's knowledge and support, Jia Xu's party soon learn of their mistaken judgment and willingly join the coalition in an altered future. He is ordered to ensure Da Ji's capture at Kyūshū, but the attempt fails due to Achilles's strength. Later he and Motonari team up to subdue Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao at Jiange. Though they are heavily outnumbered and stranded without ally reinforcements, the strategists' combined wit weakens the serpent army's forces with various ruses. Their efforts are enough to convince Yuan Shao to join the coalition. He also helps efforts for Dian Wei's recruitment. In the DLC recreation of Defense of Itsukushima, Jia Xu defends the Mōri against the Orochi army. Character Information Development To emphasize Cao Cao's eccentric trait of hiring anyone solely on their talents, Jia Xu was added into the Dynasty Warriors series. According to the producer, he was made to be the key strategist for Wei's story. His design was made to be limited so his chain and sickle would not get stuck to his clothing. Since he was involved in a plot to assassinate Cao Cao, his design included an assassin motif with a small dagger concealed behind his belt. To strive for individuality, they made it a Middle Eastern themed design. He is considered the "old man strategist" of the cast, one with sharp eyes and a rhythmic speech pattern. Jia Xu is the character who seemingly "devours other people with his words". Personality Sly and quick-witted, Jia Xu deems his role as a strategist to hold utmost importance to him. Loyalty, fairness, nor patriotism fit his business agenda. Experience has taught him to seek lasting results rather than try to maintain lofty ideals. He will do anything within his power to obtain them. Underhanded tactics are not above his stature; if he feels they give succor to his cause he will use them. Should he meet failure he simply hops to another creative possibility which interests him. Jia Xu approaches people with a relaxed, honest and somewhat cynical temperament. His words may have no apparent malice, but they often rouse a feeling of weary caution to those around him. In the Japanese script, Jia Xu talks with a snappy rhythm and tends to say the phrase, "Aha-haa" (あははあ), a type of amused acknowledgement. Jia Xu is acknowledged multiple times throughout the series for his immense intellect, including by Cao Cao. Even Guo Jia has the opportunity to state that Jia Xu is the smartest person in Wei. Jia Xu isn't completely detached from his feelings as he seems. Even he is surprised by Dian Wei's demise and Cao Cao's forgiveness. Other spontaneous acts which are beyond his expectations trigger similar dumbfounded reactions from the strategist. He is quite impressed at Cao Pi's talent and ambition, often praising the youth during battle. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he is also friends with Guo Jia who often refers to him as "Young Master" in the English script. Guo Jia entrusts Jia Xu with the task of protecting and serving Cao Cao in the occasion that the strategist die early. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares special conversations with Dian Wei, Motonari, Kanbei, and Ginchiyo. Voice Actors *Vic Mignogna - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *Hideo Ishikawa - Dynasty Warriors 7~8, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Dan Woren - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) *Kōji Totani - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Jia Xu/Quotes *"If you refuse to bend, then you will break!" *"You are an eccentric one. There are very few who would know how to make use of you." :"Hah! You are blunt, my lord. But you are also correct. I am a rare breed." :"Your talents are exceptional. You'd do well at my side." :"Wonderful! I guess we are just two of a kind then, eh?" ::~~Cao Pi and Jia Xu; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"The plan was simple... Fake my surrender and then wait for a chance to make my move. But I just couldn't pull it off! I hadn't counted on Dian Wei's loyalty. Go on, do with me as you please." :"I am not going to kill you." :"What? ...Did I hear you right?" :"You got past Dian Wei and managed to make it this far... Clearly, your talent would serve me well. If your abilities can bring me one step closer to uniting the land, then it is worth it to let you live." :"Honestly, I didn't see that coming. In any case, I'll do my best to make myself useful to you." ::~~Jia Xu and Cao Cao; Dynasty Warriors Next *"You really are a sly one. I won't let you trick me again!" :"Ahahaha! Let's just have a drink and relax." :"A drink? That sounds great. Hey, wait a minute! I won't fall for that a second time!" :"Ahahaha! You don't always have to be on your guard around me. Sometimes I just want to have fun." ::~~Dian Wei and Jia Xu; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You act the same around everyone, don't you? It doesn't matter if they're friendly or an enemy." :"It's just the way I am. Besides... If one could read a tactician so easily, we wouldn't have much use for them, now would we? :"Yes, I suppose you're right..." ::~~Ginchiyo and Jia Xu; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Jia Xu is affiliated with the chain and sickle in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Does a low swinging slash and follows up with a flaming upwards slash. :Musou - Phantom Fire (分身火旋撃): : Does a backwards crouching somersault and creates several clones of himself. He and his clones send forth their sickles to create flaming whirlwinds. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Shadow Strike (火影): R1 + : Wraps his chain around his opponent's neck to pull them off balance and bring them closer; proceeds to do a few dashing slashes once they are in range. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: Produces a whirlwind by flailing sickle at various directions, then thrusts forward to unleash a powerful tornado upon ending the attack. Following the attack's movements causes the whirlwind to grow larger and produce thin slash marks. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Hacks through enemy ranks. : , : Launches sickle upward and drives it into the ground before dragging it back. : , , : Does a rotating kick sideways on the right. : , , , : Hurls sickle around the user like a boomerang. : , , , , , : Flails weapon above in a circular motion for a few times. : , : Pierces sickle into the earth, causing fissures to rise up. :R1: Ties the enemy in place, then unleashes a series of slashes. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dynasty Warriors 8 Jia Xu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Drags several foes into the air and hits them with multiple crisscross slashes, ending the attack with a full swing from upper left to lower right before landing. :Aerial Musou - Shadowblink (瞬影): , : Warps into the ground and surprises nearby opponents with a swift slash that blows them back. :Awakening Musou: Slashes horizontally from left to right several times. The attack ends with a sharp strike on the ground, causing the impact to emit a sudden burst around the vicinity. During the extension of the attack, Jia Xu repeatedly does short dashes before slicing opponents twice in a crosswise manner. Weapons :See also: Jia Xu/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Jia Xu still uses the chain and sickle as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Early career When Jia Xu was young, he was compared to Zhang Liang and Chen Ping, two primary strategists of the first emperor of the Han dynasty, Liu Bang. He was recommended as "Filial and Incorrupt", a recommendation for talented people who retain filial piety and upright behaviour, and was assigned as an attendant in the imperial court. One day, after leaving the court, Jia Xu was captured by a group of Di barbarians. Despite the sudden event, he claimed that he was the maternal grandson of Duan Jiong, a powerful and feared general at that time by the people, and asked to be buried apart from the other captives, saying that his family would pay a bold price for the corpse. As such, after negotiating a promise, Jia Xu was let go, and all of the other captives were killed. Jia Xu later rejoined the court, taking the position as Chief Commandant of Pingjin. When Dong Zhuo and his clan were exterminated, a handful of his loyalists ― Guo Si, Li Jue, and Zhang Ji all wished to return to their respective homes. However, Jia Xu recommended that they all stay together and attack Chang'an in the name of Dong Zhuo. When they all agreed, Jia Xu fled the capital with them, building an army through their travels to get to Chang'an. Li Jue succeeded and led the attack on the city. The three loyalists wished to make Jia Xu an official nobleman, but he firmly declined. So, instead, they made him the head of a department in charge of recommending people to office, where many people benefited from him. When his mother died, however, he relinquished his position. Later, Guo Si and Li Jue went on to fight each other for superiority, so Li Jue invited Jia Xu to become his general. He accepted, and when the emperor was released, Jia Xu came to be under a man named Duan Wei. This was only for a short time, however, as Duan Wei and his army, though respecting Jia Xu, feared that he would turn traitor against them. The uneasy Jia Xu was courteous however, and soon left them as Zhang Xiu, whom Jia Xu had connections with, sent for him. Under Zhang Xiu and Wei Zhang Xiu made good with Jia Xu, who proved his useful intelligence. On one occasion, during Cao Cao's campaign against Zhang Xiu, Jia Xu disagreed with his lord's decision to personally pursue Cao Cao, sure that they would lose. They did, but, when the lord retreated back, Jia Xu told them to pursue them once again as they would win ― which they did. During the time of the Battle of Guandu, the major warlord Yuan Shao had sent a messenger to request an alliance from Zhang Xiu. Jia Xu told the messenger, "Return and express to Yuan Benchu that we decline. If he could not accept even his brother, could he accept the talented men of the realm?" Jia Xu referred to Yuan Shao's distrust for his half-brother, Yuan Shu. Zhang Xiu asked his adviser where they would find refuge, to which he replied they would find it with Cao Cao, as he is weak but controls the Emperor, and with his small numbers, would be glad to take them in. Yuan Shao had a very large army, so he would not regard their presence highly. Zhang Xiu thought, and led his troops to Cao Cao. When Cao Cao saw them coming, he rejoiced, and praised Jia Xu. Later in the battle, Jia Xu skillfully advised Cao Cao to many small victories. Later, when Cao Cao was leading a campaign against Han Sui and Ma Chao, he followed all of Jia Xu's strategies which led to victory after victory. Historical records praised Jia Xu's ability and stated that to keep away from suspicion, he avoided making friendly relationships with other prominent figures, and avoided marrying his children to other prestigious clans. Jia Xu was an important supporter to Cao Pi's rise to the throne, and the generals in Cao Cao's army would go to him for guidance out of respect. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Trivia *Before Dynasty Warriors 5, the Encyclopedia mistakenly put Jia Xu as an Other officer. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters